Love of My Life
by dreamingdiva
Summary: Two families, hated each other in more ways then thinkable... but one night, two children of the families meet, and sparks fly. This is a DG story, alot like "Romeo & Juliet", rated for some sensual scenes. RR Please!
1. Preview

Preview  
  
*A beautiful blonde girl (beautiful in a cosmetic way) appears on the screen (Pansy Parkinson)*  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, it's over, I think it's time to move on" you hear her say.  
  
Pictures Start Flashing:  
*Draco in a fist fight* *He gets punched in the eye*  
*Pansy and the guy from the fight walking away laughing*  
  
"Are you okay?" You hear a sweet nurturing voice, belonging to Virginia Weasley. "Let me help you" you hear her say.  
  
Pictures Start Flashing:  
*Ginny and Draco kissing passionatly*  
*Ginny and Draco lying down looking at the sky hand in hand*  
*Ginny and Draco both bare, and underneath white sheets, with smiles on their faces.*  
  
"I Love you" You hear Draco whisper, as loud action packed music begins to play. "I love you too!" Ginny whispers back to him.  
  
Pictures Start Flashing:  
*Ron pushing through a room of crowded people and grabbing Ginny's arm*  
*Harry carrying Ginny in his arms with an angry look on his face*  
  
"Draco!" You hear Ginny shout, then you see a picture of her distraught face.  
  
^~^~^Gun Shot^~^~^  
  
As you see Ginny with fear in her eyes turning to look directly into the camera.  
  
A Story of love, lust, and fear of the truth!!!  
  
Staring:  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Harry Potter  
  
and intoducing  
...  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
in  
  
Love of My Life 


	2. Mischief at the Ball

Love of My Life Chapter 1 Misheif at the Ball  
  
"Listen Draco, we've been friends for a long time now, you know since our first year! But tomorrow, we begin out sixth year at Hogwarts, and I think, maybe it's time for a change..." Pansy Parkinson said to her boyfriend of 2 weeks. She was pretty, in a way that took hours in the morning, she tall, thin, blonde, could have been a super model, if she didn't such a horrible reputation that is.  
  
Draco looked at her a bored expression, she dragged this break on like it was a very tramatic thing in his life, which is wasn't, he went through girls like he did his boxers. One right after the other, no girl had ever really gotten his attention that way.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, it's over, I think it's time to move on!" She said letting out a dramatic sigh. "If you'd like, I'd be glad to still come to the Ball at your Manor tonight!" She added quickly as he stood up.  
  
"Well alright then, you going to bring your new boyfriend too?" Draco laughed lightly, as if she thought she could trick him.  
  
"How did you know about Frankie?" She said shocked standing up.  
  
"Well I'm not thick! I cheat enough to know what it looks like when it happens to me!" He said rolling his eyes. "Don't be so stupid Pansy." He said laughing and walked away back to his home.  
  
"I'm so excieted to be going back to Hogwarts!" Virginia Weasley said with a slight giggle, the 15 year old girl had attended Beauxbatons since just after her first year when she had been possesed by the Dark Lord. "The Beauxbaton crowd is so stuck up!" She added smoothing a hand over her long teal dress that shimmered in the right light. It went to the floor straight with spaghetti straps, was teal on top and slowly fadded into light blue at the bottom. Her long auburn curls loose and free.  
  
"We are so glad you came back Virginia! This is going to be so much fun tonight!" Lavender Brown giggled brushing her hair.  
  
"Oh yeah, deffinatly, and it is so awesome that you are taking sixth year classes with us!" Parvati Patil chimed in putting on some lipstick.  
  
"Hello ladies, what are you up to tonight?" Ron asked walking into the room and looking at them puzzled. Ron had sent Parvati and Lavender owls asking them to hang out with Ginny for a little bit since she would be new in school.  
Thankfully, she was a returning student, so she wouldn't need to be sorted. She was glad, the embarassment was enough once, she didn't need it twice in a life time.  
"Seriously, where are you guys going dressed like that?" Ron said seriously. Parvati and Lavender glanced at each other and then started giggling.  
  
"We are going to Lavender's friends house, he lives out of town!" Ginny answered his question with a flat out lie. The truth was that they were going to go to the Malfoy Manor, because they were throwing a huge ball, which they were known for. Most Gryffindors wouldn't be invited, but Lavender and Parvati got away with it because they were just good looking, and Malfoy hadn't seen Ginny since she was 11, so she would probably be able to get away with it.  
  
"Right." Ron said nodding his head slowly. "How about you bring Harry with you Ginny?" Ginny stopped suddenly and turned to Parvati and Lavender with a worried glance.  
  
"Sorry Ron, Harry, it's invitation only!" Lavender said quickly, Ron left them alone, and Parvati laughed quietly.  
  
"It's not funny, I don't like Harry!" Ginny said defensivly.  
  
"Don't worry, we know!" Parvati laughed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Did you call my girl stupid?" A tall buff guy grunted at Draco, Draco rolled his eyes standing in the driveway of his manor.  
  
"Let me guess, Frankie?" Draco asked with a smirk. The guy got an angry look on his face and before Draco knew it his fist shot out and his Draco in the left eye. Draco let out a sort of pained groan and held his eye.  
  
"Thank you Frankie, I just can't explain how much it hurt when he called me, stupid!" Pansy said with a sniffle. Frankie put his arm around her and they began to walk away.  
  
"It's alright babe!" He said to her, and she giggled as he whispered something in her ear.  
  
Draco made his way back to his manor, and into the bathroom. He didn't want his father to see him like this, at least not until the swealing goes down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Malfoy always has the best parties!" Lavender giggled handing Virginia a glass of bubbling champeign with gold flecks in it.  
  
"I must say, one of the best I've been too!" Virginia laughed sipping her champeign. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked glancing around.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure, that way?" Parvati said glancing around confused.  
  
"I'm sure I'll find it!" Ginny said rolling her eyes and walking off.  
  
She pushed her way through the crowd awkwardly, by the looks of it, it seemed she was the youngest person there. She had managed to get away from a drunk guy who had put his hands all over her, another drunk guy punched him in the face and she had walked away quickly. Finally she saw a door that said "Restroom". She forced her way through and opened the door quickly and shut and locked it behind her.  
  
Ginny sighed turning around and was startled to see a handsome, perfectly muscled blonde hair boy sitting there with a swollen eye.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked shocked moving over to him and touching his eye softly. "Let me help you!" She said getting a paper towel wet at the sink and placing it on his eye. She pushed a few loose hairs out of his eyes with her delicate hands.  
  
"What happened?" She asked him.  
  
"Just a fight, I'll be fine, I just need to get away from the party." He said looking at her, realizing how beautiful she was, her creamy fair skin and lucious auburn curls. She glowed with a sort of purity and innosence that he didn't see in most girls that came his way.  
  
"I can go if you want me to!" She said pulling her hands away quickly.  
  
"No!" He answered quickly, pulling her hands back to his face, and leaned into kiss her softly. To his surprise she kissed back, passionatly. His hands ran through her hair and trailed down her figure. She was wonderful.  
  
Suddenly a knock came on the door and she pulled away. "Hey red, you in there?" Someone shouted from outside.  
  
"Oh, I- I have to go!" She said suddenly standing up and rushing to the door. Draco starred at her confused and watched her run out, he didn't understand. Where the hell did she have to go so fast?  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading guys, please review so i can know to keep posting or not! Love, Hugs, and Kisses - Red 


	3. The Truth

Love of My Life Chapter 2 The Truth  
  
"Red, I think your brother might be here!" Parvati hicupped stumbling over to Virginia.  
  
"My brother?" Ginny asked alarmed.  
  
"Brothers!" Lavender said rolling her eyes and trying to support a drunken Parvati. Ginny bit her lip looking at them with a worried expression.  
  
"Hey you!" Draco yelled running after her, Ginny turned quickly and smiled at him turning to talk to him, as Parvati lunged forward.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, this is the best party!" She said a best she could before slipping and falling down. Ginny's eyes fell as Parvati did and then looked back up at Draco with a look that felt as if she'd been betrayed. As their eyes met and she looked this way at him, he gave a confused glance.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, what do you think you are doing...." Ron yelled grabbing her wrist, she turned to him, her mouth in an 'o' like shape. She turned back to Draco with an upset look before Ron pulled her away, Fred and George ran up to them and glared at Draco, Lavender, and the fallen Parvati, who was being helped up by a random guy.  
  
"Ron let go of me!" She shouted at him trying to pull away as best she could.  
  
"No Ginny, school starts tomorrow, and I'm not going to let you ruin your reputation that fast! Sorry!" He said yanking her arm harder and pulling her to the front door.  
  
"It's for your own good Ginny. You don't want to be hanging out with the likes of Malfoy!" George said glaring back a Malfoy.  
  
Once they got outside, Harry was standing there holding all their brooms. He looked kind and caring like always and just looked at them plainly.  
"Ginny, we were worried about you!" He said handing her her broom.  
  
"Thanks oh so much for your concern!" She said rolling her eyes and taking the broom from him. Harry sighed in frustration and the Weasley boys mounted their brooms.  
  
"Well, lets go then!" Ron said looking at Ginny had yet to mount her own broom. She rolled her eyes and got on, zooming ahead of them.  
  
"Don't worry mate, she's just a little annoyed with us at the moment!" Fred said apologetically to Harry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you Ginny!" Ron said angrily and Ginny sat at the kitchen table in the burrow sulking. "You went to a Malfoy party, I'm ashamed to be your brother right now!" He bellowed. "He's the enemy!" He added.  
  
"You should be ashamed of being yourself right now! After making that horrible scene, I'm the ashamed one!" Ginny answered angrily.  
  
"Ginny, I don't want to hear it!" Ron said shaking his head. At this time Harry came downstairs rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Ron, just let her go to sleep, I think she's heard enough!" Harry said sincerely. Ginny looked at him and smiled then turned back to her brother.  
  
"Good night Ronald, see you in the morning!" She said walking towards the stairs, she stopped at Harry put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Harry." She whispered in his ear and made her way upstairs.  
  
Ginny tossed and turned for a good hour in her bed, she really wasn't to blame, how could she have known that it was Draco Malfoy. It angered her, that her whole family hated him so much. He didn't seem at all bad to her. He seemed sweet, and honest, not to mention a wonderful kisser.  
  
She rolled over again and sighed, a little 'click' sound bounced through the room and she sat up with a confused expression. 'click' It went again. She glanced over at the window and saw a rock fly up and hit it 'click'. She pushed her covers away and ran to the window opening it quietly, since it was known to sqweak.  
  
"Can you come down?" Draco Malfoy whispered from the ground. Ginny bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling with a girly kind of happiness.  
  
"Sure, hold on!" She whispered back down to him.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I sure would love it if Malfoy came knocking at my window!!! - Red 


End file.
